Ace Attorney: The Tiger and Phoenix
by iGottaTinkle
Summary: {EXPLICIT} An angry Edgeworth shows Mr. Wright just how vicious a man can be, especially when intimidated from jealousy.


The sounds of chirping birds and trees rustling in the wind, was all that could be heard 8am in the morning in the bedroom of attorney, Phoenix Wright. The window was open, and the flapping of the old curtains acted as an alarm clock for the light sleeper. Grumbling, his face was buried against his pillow as he reached out, searching for his iPhone, which rested near the EDGE (winkwink) of the bed. Pressing the side button with his thumb, Phoenix's face emerged from within the pillow. "Hrm…." he stared at the screen momentarily, "8:03…" His eyes rolled to the side as his head slumped back into the pillow. "So early… it's like being back in school..."

_An hour later…_

Adjusting his red tie, Phoenix tilted his head from side to side as he examined himself in the mirror. It was big enough to reflect his whole body, therefore giving him a chance to catch any wrinkles on his clothes from behind. "Seems good...now for some Starbucks, maybe I should try a frappucino this time?" He smirked as he cupped his chin and began rubbing it, "Well shaved...'Kay time to go."

Disappearing from the view of the mirror, it took him a few seconds to realize that his collar wasn't out. Dashing back over to the mirror, he frantically pulled his collar out from beneath his blue blazer. Once again, he made his way out of the room and left the building. Little did he know, the derp left his phone.

_At the courtroom…_

"Why didn't you answer my calls," muttered a voice, which lacked the questioning tone, instead it sounded more demanding. It was coming from right behind Phoenix as he tried to enter the courtroom.

Phoenix whirled around, and met the gaze of Miles Edgeworth. "E-Edge-"

"I called you three times already," The grumpy attorney sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Did you forget your phone...AGAIN?"

Digging into all of his pockets, Phoenix let out awkward chuckles before hanging his head in shame. "I'm sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry…" He didn't want to admit that he was gussying up for Edgeworth.

"Nevermind, get into the courtroom; we have a case."

At the stand, Edgeworth had the usual sour look on his face as his arms folded across his chest. Phoenix was adjusting his tie uncomfortably, knowing Edgeworth was staring at him. The judge was taking a while, so the two exchanged glances. Edgeworth's expression remained the same as Phoenix was struggling to maintain his normal posture. He was feeling naked from the cold gaze of the prosecuting attorney. To Phoenix's relief, the judge finally took a seat at his stand and the court proceeded like every other day…

_After the case…_

At the end of the session, Phoenix was greeted by one of his clients. A young Asian man around his age; bald, masculine, brown eyes, and a pure white smile. They chatted for a bit, resulting in a few chuckles and the man began touching Phoenix on the arm in a slightly intimate manner. Oblivious, Phoenix brushed it off as a friendly gesture. After the man left, he began packing his things and left.

Upon exiting the courtroom, Phoenix was startled by the figure of Edgeworth, leaning back against the wall next to the door; he was waiting for him. "E-Edgeworth don't do that; you surprised me! Luckily I don't have a poor heart," He pressed his folders against his chest and headed towards the exit.

Edgeworth abruptly stopped him within his tracks by slamming his hand against the wall near Phoenix, forcing Phoenix to turn and face him.

"Wright," Edgeworth began as his arm blocked Phoenix from moving any farther. "I don't think I gave you permission to speak to another man so intimately," The prosecutor was burning with jealousy. "He even rubbed your shoulder, why didn't you step away...in fact, you seemed to enjoy it." Edgeworth gritted his teeth while remembering the scene.

Phoenix glanced down in attempts to avoid the scary gaze of Edgeworth, but caught sight of a coffee cup, the contents spilled onto the red velvet carpet. Steam still rose from the liquid, indicating that it was fresh. Phoenix then realized that Edgeworth was getting coffee for him, and judging by his temper, threw it onto the floor.

"I'm sorry I-" he began, only to be interrupted by a forceful kiss from Edgeworth. It was filled with so much desire that it hurt. Both of their tongues thrashed and struggled against each other as Phoenix prayed that nobody could see what they were doing. After what felt like an eternity, Edgeworth pulled away and wiped his mouth. He glanced at a shivering Phoenix from the corner of his eye and smirked slyly. "Meet me in the hotel next door, 10pm sharp," He ordered, "Mention your name, the front desk will give you the keys." With a sharp turn, Edgeworth disappeared down the hallway and around a corner. Phoenix sank down to his knees and cupped his mouth, blushing a bright red while hugging his folders.


End file.
